Link's third quest
by 871234
Summary: After Link left Termina after saving it from the Majora's Mask. Link comes face to face with a powerful league of fighters that seek his and zelda's triforce to create a weapon of global destruction/


First story! =D sorry if it is bad, try to enjoy. more chapters up soon.

Dawn of a new day…. Termina

Chapter 1

Link had just defeated Skull Kid and the Majora Mask and saved Termina. After all the seemingly fast goodbyes, Link went back with his horse Epona into the forest where he first arrived. The woods were bright and peaceful with many trees in every direction. It looked no different then it did back when he had first arrived. Link thought to himself where he should be next. Going back meant heading to Termina, but he didn't know where the other directions go, not even to Hyrule. He was only looking for his fairy Navi after all.

As Link traveled through the woods going in one direction he caught a very feint sound. Link couldn't hear this sound at first but as he slowed down to go around trees he heard it. He stopped and looked in every direction possible. He didn't get too paranoid only thinking it was a bird or something of no interest. As he continued through the woods he once again heard the same sound zoom behind him. It sounded almost like it was moving at an incredible speed. He looked back to find nothing. Link then decided to get off Epona and investigate. At this point Link got concerned hearing the sound over and over that he stopped and dismounted Epona. Link, trying to be as quiet as possible, steadied his breathing and closed his eyes completely focused on the sounds of the forest. It was very quiet, a little too quiet he though. Then just when he thought the sound disappeared, he started hear the zooming going all around him and eventually coming fast from behind. Link heard this and quickly reacted by unsheathing his sword and blocked another sword from behind that could have sliced him vertically in half.

"Nice block" a voice said in a deep and serious tone. "Let's see if you can do that again!" said the attacker. In an instant he disappeared. Link thought the attacker was still there so he tried to turn and slash what turned out to be thin air. Link stared wide eyed trying to find his opponent but couldn't see him. Link tried once more to listen as closely as possible; he heard nothing at first just like last time. Suddenly, he heard the zooms again but this time it sped up 12-fold. It was coming so fast that Link couldn't imagine which direction it would come from next. Link thought for a moment that it was about 20 different people going at a fast pace.

"This is not good… Who is this guy? Link wondered. "It's as if I'm trying to keep up with the speed of light!"

As he was looking in all directions trying to follow the sounds of the zooms, he felt the pain of a sword cut in left arm. It was a slightly shallow cut but it was enough to make him hold the wound with his other hand making his sword arm useless. He was too much in pain to defend himself from the series of other of extremely fast cuts across his right thigh, back, and right shoulder. Link no longer wanted to move he was in so much pain. He couldn't believe the situation he was in or how helpless he was. He also couldn't stomach the fact that he could be defeated in less than 2 minutes against the stranger. He never imagined a fighter this skillful.

As Link was down on his knees agonizing in pain, the attacker came down from the tree above him and approached him.

"Hard to believe you own one of the Triforce parts…" he said.

"What do you want?" Link asked in all of his anger.

"I am Kasuko, fifth in command in the league of Zetchi." He was about as tall as a normal adult. He had silver hair that reached half way down his back. He wore baggy white and black clothes that covered his arms everywhere but his head and carried a sword as long as his hair. He had a plain expression on his face and spoke in a dark, serious voice that could make a bear coward in fear.

"You still haven't told me what you want!" Link said even more enraged than before.

"We need something of yours, your Triforce piece, the Triforce of courage."

"Wha…What do you need it for?"

"You honestly have no idea what kind of power is contained in those do you?"

"…!"

"There is nothing more I have to explain. Either come with me back to the Zetchi or ill damage you until you are unconscious, then ill drag your body there."

Link tried to stand up using almost all the strength he had left just to stand up. He looked below to see a puddle of blood he left from all of his injuries. He knew that he could not beat this guy. Then again, he wasn't going to let him or the Zetchi get the Triforce of courage. "Look, I'm not going to let you or this Zet whatever get the Triforce or courage for whatever your reason is."

"You're a fool." Kasuko zoomed forward and stabbed Link through his abdomen. He didn't hit him in a vital area, only enough to knock Link unconscious. Link froze and didn't move; he slowly pulled out the sword and tried swing at him. Before Link could swing, he collapsed and didn't get back up. "Why would the Triforce of courage go to this small, helpless boy?" he asked himself while staring at Link's unconscious body.

As he walked up to Link he was interrupted by an unknown figure. "That's enough of that now." It said. "Ill be taking that boy and I will make him stronger than you and your commander and your clan will cease to wreak havoc on Hyrule." The unknown person grabbed link and teleported away in an instant.

"That boy will never be able to defeat our league even after a thousand years of training" Kasuko said to himself confidently as he took off and ran through the forest.


End file.
